happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
LOLZ Raul
"LOLZ Raul" is the thirty-two episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Raul (the main protagonist) *Ramón *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen *Lovelace *Sven *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Phoenix *Perxio *Music Manager *Checker *Burdo (the main antagonist) *Shooter Guinings (minor) *Mumble (minor) *Lord Guro (mentioned) Transcript (In Adelie-Land, chinstrap penguins were playing on the beach, magellanic penguins building some new homes and little penguins building nests for their chicks. With the Amigos.) *Raul: Man, i'm tired of the amigos. *Ramón: Amigos is what we get. *Rinaldo: Gosh, are we gonna sit there and do nothing? *Lombardo: No. We need ideas. *Nestor: What kind of ideas? *Raul: A band! *Ramón: Band sucks. *Raul: What? Why? *Ramón: You know. Everytime i see a boy band, it makes me want to be angry than before. You never want to see me that angry. *Raul: No. *Hugh: Hey guys, free band tickets are on sale. *Ramón: Cool. I know what we can do? *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! *Hugh: You got it. *Carmen: Hey. What's something else? *Hugh: The band managers are coming for each of your groups. Lovelace have everything packed and ready to go. *Raul: We're going on a field trip again? *Hugh: No. We already went on a field trip. It's the one with Lord Guro. And man, he was a monster. *Ramón: I hated that fool. *Hugh: I agree. (Phoenix steps in and sees what's going on) *Phoenix: What are you guys talking about? *Hugh: I can see all the tickets being packed. (Esequiel arrives in his Tickle Torment Car 3000) *Esequiel: I'm back. Another tickle torment is here. *Hugh: Hey Esequiel. Long time no see. *Esequiel: Yeah. I always hated being a chick in many adventures. My Super Tickle Torment 9000 is set up. *Sven: I got a tickle torment once. Lovelace is next. *Lovelace: What? *Hugh: The ladies' man is the leader of Adelie-Land. *Esequiel: Oh, Lovelace is the ladies' man. *Phoenix: Seymour is also one too. *Esequiel: At least, you were born a year after Mumble's birth. *Lovelace: Alright. I'm ready for that. *Raul: This is an awesome show. *Ramón: What this show has to do? *Phoenix: I don't know. We will find out. *Esequiel: It's not a show. It's my tickle stuff! *Hugh: Okay. *Phoenix: Hey, is our friend Perxio among the Magellanic penguins? *Perxio: Oh, i am here. *Esequiel: Tickle Lovelace! (The tickle hands started to tickle Lovelace on the Super Tickle Torment 9000) *Lovelace: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahhahahaaha!!!!!!! *Esequiel: Yeah. Good old days. *???: Esequiel, what are you doing here? *Esequiel: Checker? *Checker: Of course it's me. I am planning to make everyone sign for the band groups. Performing on Coast Beach. *Ramón: Cool. *Raul: Yes. Band time. *Checker: Wait a minute. What is he doing without hair? *Raul: Hair? What? *Checker: I'm sorry sir. Penguins cannot join a band without hair. *Raul: What? *Esequiel: I don't want to be another Raul. I don't have hair as a chick. *Ramón: What? Raul can't join? *Raul: Ramón? *Checker: No. No penguins allowed without hair. *Raul: What about making hair with snow? *Checker: That's a huge mistake to anyone that can laugh at your faces. *Esequiel: Laugh at your faces? Don't tell Burdo about this. We worked over a year when i first worked at the Adélie Inventions Corp. *Phoenix: Do you have any idea how wrong it is to make fun of someone? *Checker: I wasn't making fun of someone. *Male Chinstrap: Not me. *Male Little: Or me too. *Checker: People has no hair. Only the amigos does. *Esequiel: Does it ring a bell? *Phoenix: I hope you know you are talking to an emperor penguin. *Lovelace: *stop the tickle machine* What? *Checker: This rockhopper has hair. *Esequiel: All rockhoppers has hair. *Phoenix: We know that. *Checker: Well folks, we are leaving now. Sign up now. *Raul: Yes. *Checker: No! Not you. *Phoenix: Either let him or he's leaving. *Raul: Forget it. I'm out. *Ramón: Raul no. (In the hills of Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Raul, why do you have to leave? *Raul: I didn't get hair as a chick. It's all a mistake. *Ramón: It's not a mistake. All adelie penguins don't have hair except for me, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. *Raul: Lovelace is lucky to have hair. *Ramón: But all rockhoppers have hair. *Raul: I see the point. Everyone have a deal. *Phoenix: Don't worry, amigo. We will find a way to get you in that band. *Ramón: No. No Hair. No Band. *Raul: Oh well. The End. We can't be finish when i find a clue to do. *Phoenix: If that's the case, then he will not be part of the amigos. *Ramón: He's the member of the group. I created this group many years ago at my old school. *Phoenix: *sarcastically* Yeah, sure. *serious* You know if you're going to leave him out of the band, then he might as well forget about the amigos since you're not willing to accept him in the band all because he's different. *Ramón: He's my best friend around the team. *Phoenix: Has your parents ever told you that it's ok to be different? *Ramón: Rimon and Limon told me about it. Many year agos. *Raul: Hey, we also do the stupid things in the science room at school. *Ramón: Yes. Our old school. *Phoenix: I know what you're talking about. *Raul: Ramón. I'm leaving. I'm finding a good place to live. *Ramón: Okay. Come back if you changed your mind. *Phoenix: I'm going with him. *Ramón: Go. You have one. (Phoenix leaves with Raul) *Phoenix: Come on, Raul. We're leaving this group. *Raul: What? You're not even a member of the amigos. *Phoenix: I don't care. *Raul: Don't care. Go back to your home. *Phoenix: You've got to find something to do that will keep yourself happy. *Raul: Yes. *Phoenix: I know. How about you got the tickle torment of a lifetime, which is one you'll never forget. *Raul: Sure, I'll keep moving on. *Phoenix: Sweet. I'll see to it and you'll be able to get your torment. Trivia *This episode used to be as the twenty-ninth episode, but since it got delayed, "Five Nights at Ramón's" took its place as the twenty-ninth episode. *This is MarioFan65's second fan-fiction to have the amigos appear and have Ramón not play as the main protagonist. The first being The Ball of Doom. *Here are five things Raul have worked as a job: #Being a car race driver. #Being dressed up as a dragon. #A chief. #A warrior penguin and getting a tickle torment. #A rock star with his hair. *This is the fourth time Raul gets tickled. The first three were "The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment", "Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment" and "The Fish Job". *In the "Cancan" dream part with the african penguin on the rope waving could possibly be Manny, Dylan, Andrea or Eddie who cameo in this episode. *LOLZ means Laugh Out Laugh Zang, a band created by the Amigos in this episode. *This is the first episode of Mumble's new appearance with a yellow bow-tie. Gallery Clips= Lovelace getting tickled.png|Lovelace getting tickled in the beginning Raul Tickle Spot Reference.jpg|Raul's Tickle Spot map Warrior Raul gets tickled.png|Warrior Raul getting tickled |-|Artwork= Raul Tickle Torture WIP.jpg|Warrior Raul by Penguin-Lover Burdo.png|Artwork of Burdo |-|Concepts= Lovelace getting tickled (preview).png|Concept of Lovelace about to get tickled Lovelace getting tickled (preview 2).png|Lovelace tickle spots 1 Lovelace getting tickled (preview 3).png|Lovelace tickle spots 2 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview).png|Preview of Warrior Raul getting tickled Image 2.jpg|The drawing sheet of spots for Warrior Raul to get tickled Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 2).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 1 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 3).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 2 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 4).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 3 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 5).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 4 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 6).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 5 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 7).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 6 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep